CD Pool
| location = London | url = CD Pool.com }} CD Pool is a UK based company founded in 1994. It produces promotional CD compilation albums of forthcoming releases gathered from various record labels. CDs are available on a subscription basis mainly for DJs. CD Pool also runs Sixpack a DJ Only digital music service. www.cdpooldigital.com History In 1994, professional DJs relied overwhelmingly on 12-inch vinyl. The concept behind CD Pool was to give DJs access to CD-based white labels. At the time, many DJs were interested in CDs. The sound quality was better than vinyl and the technology superior. They were also keen to get hold of promo tracks that kept them ahead of the field. CD Pool’s Tim Rudling and Rob Sawyer began to compile white label CDs to meet this demand. In fact, the company was the first to offer such a service to complement vinyl. This led to interest from the Pioneer Corporation. In the mid nineties, Pioneer developed its CDJ-500 CD decks. Only about 25% of the major clubs had CD facilities. By teaming up with CD Pool in a sponsorship deal, Pioneer promoted its hardware to DJs alongside CD Pool’s compilations "The Organization." Pioneer Pro Sound DJ News, Volume 1, Issue 1. Retrieved on 6 November 2009. Following this deal, CD Pool continued to expand. It now has subscription and purchase options that cover all the types of music DJs require "http://www.cdpool.com." Retrieved on 6 November 2009. Culture The company directors have adopted a culture of innovation and improvement. For instance, by giving professional DJs the chance to use CDs, CD Pool helped them improve the quality of the sound at their live performances. DJs such as Paul Oakenfold and Trevor Nelson have confirmed this. These DJs endorsed CD Pool in its early years and gave it recognition "CD Pool Application Form." Retrieved on 6 November 2009. CD Pool also has a policy of helping to break artists and tracks. It does this by employing a team of dance music experts who bring the latest upfront dance music to its subscribers each month "http://www.visitbpm.co.uk/exhibitors.php?exhibitorid=15." Retrieved on 6 November 2009. Furthermore, as part of its goal to promote music, CD Pool pays royalties to UK industry collection agencies PPL and PRS for Music. This ensures that performers and songwriters receive payment for their work "http://www.freeindex.co.uk/profile%28cd-pool%29_169559.htm." Retrieved on 6 November 2009. Business affairs Headquarters CD Pool’s offices are at Devonshire House, 223 Upper Richmond Road, London SW15 6SQ. Directors Tim Rudling and Rob Sawyer are the original founders of CD Pool. Tim began in retail before moving to Island Records and EMI. He then created a company called The Dance Corporation. Tim’s work with DJs made him realise the difficulty of finding CD promos; this gave him the idea for CD Pool. To create CD Pool, Tim joined up with Rob Sawyer. Rob started in music publishing with ATV Music and EMI Publishing. He then switched to EMI Records and it’s A&R department. Following this, Rob began his Intermusica music consultancy business. Finally, in 1994, he set up CD Pool with Tim. Employees CD Pool’s label manager is Andy Wetson. Andy also works as a DJ, production team manager and club promoter. Jamie Topham compiles two of the monthly discs for CD Pool. He’s also an independent music consultant and production team manager. Andrew Field recently joined CD Pool. Like Jamie, he compiles tracks for some of the company's discs. Former employees CD Pool's former employees now have jobs in various capacities in the music, entertainment and promotion industries. Mark Bowdon works for Music House. Iyare Igiehon is a BBC Radio presenter. Rich Orchard works for FreeStyleGames, the creators of the DJ Hero computer game. Lynda Phoenix works for Defected Records. Dan Cook now works for IMImobile / Dx3 Tracey Webb works for Power Promotions "CD Pool company history." Retrieved from company director's notes on 6 November 2009 DJ music genres Since the 1970s, DJ music genres have developed well beyond the category of standard disco music. Disco remains as a genre in its own right, but more often in the context of classic tracks. DJs now have a significant range of music styles to draw on, each with their own sound. There are even sub-groupings within each style "http://techno.org/electronic -music-guide/" Retrieved on 12 November 2009. Dance genres include house, hardcore, techno, trance, hip hop, leftfield, electro and commercial dance. The nature of the dance music industry is such that styles often blend into one another. They also develop rapidly. This is due to the efforts of many performers who explore ways to create music that’s both innovative and commercial "Snoman, R (2009) Dance Music Manual, Focal Press, Oxford". See also * Music pool References External links * CD Pool.com Category:Music industry Category:DJing